


S is for School not Sex

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: scogan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, And a teacher, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Ignore the ages lmao, Jealous Scott, Logan is a Dad, M/M, Mutant Powers, Semi-Public Sex, scogan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Logan meets a man when he drops his daughter off for her first day of school and absolutely hates him. Little did he know that the man was Mr.Summers, who also happens to be Laura’s teacher...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in July and finally finished the first chapter today because yeah idk what happened but here it is!!

Logan yanked the first backpack he saw off of the hook and threw it in his shopping cart. He saw out of the corner of his eye that his daughter was giving him a look and he scowled in return. “What?” Laura pointed to a pink backpack with a brown horse on it. “You want that one?” Laura nodded and Logan swapped out the backpacks and resumed to his shopping list. He still needed to buy a lunchbox, water bottle, and a notebook.

Why did second graders need so much stuff?

“Daddy,” Laura’s words grabbed his attention and Logan turned to see she was pointing at lunch box that matched her backpack perfectly. Logan yanked it off of the hook and threw it in the cart before moving onto the next aisle. He grabbed the first generic notebook he saw, threw in some pencils while he was at it, and started to make his way to the checkout. 

Logan almost made it to the checkout, he saw it is his sights and he was pushing his way toward the only aisle that wasn’t busy, but he looked down to see Laura was gone. 

“Dammit,” he muttered under his breath as he pushed his cart away from the checkout line and over to the direction of the toy section. 

Could he _once_ , just once, not go to a store and have Laura disappear on him? It’s nearly almost with every shopping trip that she runs off to another aisle and finds something that interests her. 

Well, the thing that interested her today was the stuffed animal section. Logan found her looking up at the rows of toys, fixated by them. “Laura, come on. It’s time to go,” he said firmly to get her attention but Laura didn’t budge. He sighed heavily with defeat since he knew he was in a battle he could not win. “Which one?” Laura pointed up at the tiger and Logan grabbed it and handed it to her. She followed him to the checkout line looking very pleased.

Logan doesn’t spoil her, he swore he doesn’t. He just lets her have a toy every once in awhile. 

-  
Monday morning was dreadful for Logan. He had to get up early, not like he got much sleep anyway but he was still tired, cook breakfast, pack Laura’s lunch, and make sure she’s up and ready. 

He rubbed a hand over his face before throwing off his comforter and heading downstairs. Logan started some coffee and made Laura a hearty ham sandwich and threw in some fresh fruit into her lunchbox. 

Logan stuck some frozen waffles in the toaster before heading upstairs to Laura’s room. He opened the door to see she was sound asleep, her body buried underneath her blankets. He quietly went to her closet and pulled out an outfit before pulling back her covers and pressing a kiss to her head. “Time for school.”

Laura quietly groaned but complied and got out of bed and went over to the bathroom. Logan went back downstairs and finished making her breakfast and drank the cup of coffee he made. Laura came downstairs moments later, wearing a loose red jacket, a rainbow shirt, and jeans that Logan picked out. 

“Are you excited?” He asked as he took the waffles out of the toaster, slicing up a banana and scattering them around her waffles, topping the whole plate off with syrup. Logan grabbed her a fork and knife and set the food down in front of her, going back to the fridge to grab some milk and pour her a glass.

Laura shrugged as she took a giant bite of her waffle, continuing to eat in silence. Logan smiled smally at her as he resumed his attention to his coffee, pouring the fresh pot of coffee into a tall mug. 

Logan got a letter in the mail from the school saying Laura would have a new teacher this fall. He really hoped whoever the new person was that they were nice and a decent teacher unlike Laura’s kindergarten and first grade teacher. Logan wasn’t particularly _fond_ of Emma Frost. From the looks of it, she didn’t even seem to like children and Logan had no idea why she was hired in the first place. Laura liked her though, considering she had to since she had her as a teacher for two years, which was all that mattered in a sense. 

He wondered who the knew teacher would be and Logan surely hoped he liked them _a lot_ better too.

When Laura was finished with her breakfast, she took her empty dishes to the sink before heading upstairs to brush her teeth. Logan himself finished his coffee, popped in some gum, and grabbed Laura’s things. Laura came back downstairs seconds later and they both left the house and hopped into the car. 

“Backseat,” Logan commanded when Laura was already buckled up in the front seat. “Laura, backseat,” he repeated more firmly. “Seven year olds don’t sit in the front seat.”

“Seven in a half,” Laura mumbled in correction, pouting as she got out of the front seat and moved her way into the backseat per Logan’s request. 

She was stubborn, very much like him, so Logan couldn’t really hold that against her. Who would’ve thought he had a kid that turned out just like him? 

Logan started up His car and drove off to the school, which was only about a ten minute drive away. Laura’s school was huge, insanely huge. It looked like a mansion and the cost of the tuition was priced like one too.

Luckily for Logan, he knew the principal fairly well and got Laura in on a discount…

The school lot was already flooded with cars by the time Logan pulled up and barked. He got out of the car with Laura and took her hand as they walked through the busy parking lot and safely made their way inside of the building.

Laura made her way out of his grip when she saw a couple of her classmates that Logan didn’t know the names to. He eventually made his way into Laura’s classroom, seeing a bunch of parents were helping their children get situated at their desks. 

“Are you lost?” Logan turned around to see a man was talking to him. He had warm brown hair that was combed back and a red visor edge with silver over his eyes, looking around Logan’s age. He was quite handsome too, but Logan scowled.

“I’m a parent.”

The man cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “You sure don’t look like one.”

“Do those glasses of yours make you see the future?” Logan retorted and the man scoffed, his face forming an offended look. He didn’t know _who_ this guy thought he was but Logan wasn’t pleased on meeting him and will definitely tell Laura to stay away from whoever his kid was. “Excuse me,” he barked and went over to Laura, pulling her away for a second. “I’m going to get going, okay? Do you have everything?” Laura nodded and wrapped her arms around Logan tightly. “I love you and I’ll see you at three.”

“I love you too,” she murmured against his shoulder before pulling away and returning to her friends.

Logan smiled smelly at her before making his way out of the classroom, looking over his shoulder at Laura again before catching the gaze of the man from earlier, seeing he was still giving Logan a dirty look. 

He was _tempted_ to flip him off, but Logan was in a room full of second graders and he wouldn’t embarrass his daughter like that, or get kicked out of the school because some tightwad was an ass to him.

Logan shook his thoughts away and walked back out of the classroom, seeing a poster on the wall across from where he was standing that there was a poster.

**_Curriculum Night Friday!_ **   
**_4-7_ **

He made a mental note of that as he walked towards the exit, nearly bumping into Charles on the way out.

“Logan!” Charles beamed at him as he looked up at Logan. “I take it you just dropped off Laura?” Logan nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Lovely! You’ll absolutely love her teacher. Scott is an excellent person and Laura is in very good hands. I’m sure you’ll meet Friday, but he should be in his room by now,” he speculated but Logan just shrugged.

“Didn’t see him. Guess I’ll meet him another time.”

“Charles!” Logan and Charles both looked to see the man from earlier was coming their way.

Logan had an uneasy feeling form in his stomach and he quickly looked back at Charles. “I need to go,” he told him quickly before walking away.

“Logan, wait!” Charles called after him but Logan just kept walking, taking a gulp of fresh air when he got inside.

He felt a little guilty for up and leaving Charles like that, but Logan did _not_ want to ever see that man again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop I finally updated it!! Sorry for the wait!! Enjoy!

Slowly, ever so slowly, the week went by and it was finally Friday. Logan didn’t have to worry about picking Laura up from school since she already made plans to have a sleepover at her friend’s house and Logan approved. 

He remembered he needed to swing by the school and he would go to conferences, but closer to the end since after last year, Logan knew all the crunchy granola soccer moms took up the whole first two hours.

Logan hoped Laura had a decent teacher. If Charles raved about him then he must be good, then again, Charles raved about everybody. 

Hopefully, Logan didn’t see that rude guy either. He surely hoped his kid wasn’t in Laura’s class so Logan never had to see him. He didn’t notice him last year so he _must_ be new to the school. 

Shaking his thoughts away, Logan glanced at the clock to see it was almost six and he got in his car and started to drive to the school. Nervousness started to pool in his stomach because what if Logan didn’t like this teacher? What if they said something negative about Laura?

Logan knew she was a good kid because she was his kid. He raised her right and he knew she behaved very well in school too.

He pulled up into the parking lot which was still fairly packed and Logan headed on inside, walking right over to Laura’s classroom and halting in the doorway. 

“You’re the teacher?” Logan blurted, noticing that man from before was comfortably sitting at the desk, alone in the classroom.

The man looked up and his red visor locked with Logan eyes. “May I help you?”

Logan shook his head in disbelief, just his luck. 

“I’m here for conferences. You must be Laura’s teacher:”

“Laura Howlett?” Logan nodded. “You’re her father?”

“Were you expecting someone else?” Logan scowled, knowing he already disliked Laura’s teacher. 

The man shook his head and extended his hand to Logan. “Scott Summers,” he introduced and Logan gave him a firm shake before quickly dropping his hand. “So, do you have any questions?”

“Is Laura having an issues?”

“No. She’s a good student, works well with other children.”

“Logan!” He turned around at the sound of his name and looked to see Charles wheeling on in. “I see you’ve met Scott. He’s an excellent teacher, isn’t he?” Charles boasted and Logan wanted to roll his eyes.

“Very.” 

“Scott, you know that friend I was telling about?” Charles asked him and Logan wondered why Charles would even mention him to Scott in the first place. “Well, this is him! Logan is absolutely excellent and I’m thinking about hiring him to teach here.”

“ _What_?!” Logan and Scott exclaimed together, Logan quickly shot him a dirty look before looking back over at Charles.

Charles ignored their confused expressions and simply smiled. “Don’t act so surprised, Logan. I know it must be hard for you being a stay at home father with no other parental support, and you have all the credentials to teach,” he rambled on and Logan _really_ wished Charles told him this information privately and _not_ in front of Scott. 

The last thing he needed was sympathy from this guy. 

“Chuck, I’m fine-

“Nonsense Logan, you’re hired. You’ll start Monday.” Charles grinned at both him and Scott. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to the science wing, Hank and your brother are bickering again,” Charles wheeled out of the classroom then, leaving Logan still in complete shock.

“Well, I guess that makes us coworkers then now doesn’t it?” Logan’s attention returned back to Scott, who was smiling _kindly_ at him. 

“So now you’re going to show me respect?” Logan brisked as he looked Scott up and down before taking a small, threatening step, closer to him. “Listen here Slim-

“Slim? Is that my new name now?” Scott’s smile quickly faltered into a scowl. “Well let me tell you something, _Logan_ : I’m still your daughter’s teacher whether you like it or not. I don’t have to be nice to you at _all_. Coworker or not.”

Logan huffed in amusement. “And what gives me that honor, hm? Are you a dick to everyone else that you talk to?” Scott shook his head. “Then what makes me so special? Ever since I stepped foot into this classroom, you’ve had a problem with me.”

“Your point?”

“Do I get to know why or can I just come to the conclusion that you’re an asshole?”

Scott licked his lips and grinned. “You know, I think you and Dr. McCoy would make _really_ good friends. Why don’t you go tell all of your woes to him instead?” Scott shrugged past him then, purposefully bumping his shoulder against his, as he went to greet other parents that walked in the room.

Logan rolled his eyes before walking out of the classroom and following the signs that led down to the science wing. Certainly, Logan would need to find Charles before he left because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a teacher, especially if that meant being coworkers with Scott. God he was such a _pain_ in the ass. 

What was his deal with Logan anyway? All he did was show up for conferences and instead he got ridiculed, well not exactly ridiculed but he was _unwelcomed_ , by Scott. 

“Logan!” His eyes shot up to see Charles was out in the hallway with a lanky looking kid, well adult but he looked a whole lot younger than Logan, were standing outside one of the classrooms. “This is Dr. Hank McCoy. Hank, this is Logan.” 

Hank gave Logan a timid smile before stretching out his hand which Logan took with a firm shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he dropped his hand then and ran it through his hair. “Charles was telling me that he just hired you?”

Logan nodded and turned to look at Charles. “Chuck, about that-

“Hold on, Kitty needs me in the history department, excuse me,” he wheeled away once more and Logan sighed, looking back over at Hank.

“Scott told me you and I would make good friends,” Logan mumbled to Hank, who gave a nod of understanding.

“So you met Scott?”

“Yeah and he’s a real dick. I only gotta put up with him since he’s my daughter’s teacher,” he grumbled. 

“It seems all the Summers brothers are like that.” 

_Brothers_? There were more of them? 

“His younger brother, Alex, works here as well,” Hank continued, looking a little strained. “His classroom, unfortunately, is right across from mine and he’s just so pissed at the fact that I got to teach chemistry when he wanted it versus biology.”

Logan snorted. “That’s stupid.”

“Yeah, it is. But that set him off and he’s hated me since day one.” 

“Sounds just like Scott.” Logan shook his head and glanced at his watch, seeing it was almost a quarter to seven. 

“Well, they have another brother too, and he’s a student here. I haven’t had him yet, but I heard he can be a real handful.” Logan sighed. Guess he’ll never catch a break. “But welcome to the team!” Hank beamed at him then and Logan certainly did not feel welcomed.

-  
“Logan-

“Charles, I can’t take the job.” Logan was now in Charles’ office, quickly finding him again just as he was leaving. “I’m perfectly fine with staying at home, really, I am.”

Charles gave him a weird look. “Logan, just try it for a week and if you don’t like it, you can quit, okay?” Logan huffed, this wasn’t going to be easy. “Now, I need to you to teach history to the tenth graders. I’m sure you can handle that, right?”

“I suppose.”

“Great!” Charles enthused. “I’ll show you your classroom Monday as well as everything else!” 

“See you then.” Logan gave a small wave goodbye before walking out of his office and out of the school, seeing the parking lot was pretty empty now.

He went over to his truck and hopped on inside before heading straight home. He knew once he got Laura the next day, she would be thrilled to have him working at her school. 

But Scott was the _worst_. Logan would have to find a way to deal with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these Summers brothers and their pigtail pulling...
> 
> Logan is now a teacher!!! Will his first week go well? Will he quit? Find out in the next chapter!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this fic again so expect more regular updates!! Enjoy!!!

Logan grinned as he crouched down and Laura ran into his arms, picking her up and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Have fun?” Laura nodded and thanked whoever this person’s parent was, Logan was still unclear on who exactly her friends were, before taking Laura back into the car and driving back home. “So Laura,” he glanced at her in the rear view mirror, seeing she was playing with a thread in her pants, “I’m going to be at your school Monday.”

Laura met his eyes in the mirror. “Why?”

“Because I’m going to be working there now as a teacher.” Laura’s eyes went wide and she started to smile smally. “It’s just for this week though, just to see how I like it.” 

“Will you be my teacher?” 

“No, Sli- _Mr.Summers_ ,” he quickly corrected, “will be your teacher still. I’m teaching older kids.”  
Laura gave a nod of understanding before looking out the window. 

Logan sighed to himself as he continued the drive home. He knew he’d have to get his shit together in order to teach high schoolers, and come up with a lesson plan and whatnot. But he didn’t _have_ a lesson plan. Charles didn’t give him anything outside of a job. 

Monday was going to be _great_. 

-  
The weekend went by _way_ too quickly and Logan woke up to his alarm going off at _six_ in the morning. It was way too early to be getting up and he knew Laura wouldn’t like being woken up early either.

Slowly, he got dressed in a white button down and black slacks, looking a little too sharply dressed, ran his fingers through his hair, and called it a day. 

He went downstairs and made himself some coffee before going upstairs to Laura’s room, seeing she had just finished getting dressed _herself_.

Logan smiled at her and she walked over to him with her hairbrush before turning around. Logan gently brushed her hair back before handing it back to her and she went off into the bathroom before coming back out.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Logan picked her up and carried her downstairs.

“Waffles.”

Logan smiled as he set her down when they came to the kitchen, quickly making her waffles as he drank his coffee. 

“Daddy, are you scared?” Logan looked at her weirdly.

“Scared? Of what?”

“Teaching,” Laura took a sip of her milk and Logan let out a small laugh. 

“No, I’m not scared.” He was nervous though. Mainly at seeing Scott again because Logan _really_ didn’t want to see him. “Should I be scared?” Laura nodded. “Why?”

“Kids are mean.”

Logan chuckled and set his coffee mug down in the sink before going over to her and pressing a kiss to her head. “Laura, kids won’t be mean to a teacher.” Laura shrugged off his words and that made an uneasy feeling form in his stomach. 

Laura hopped off her chair and put her dishes back upstairs to brush her teeth. If all his students listened like Laura did, Logan should be _fine_.

When Laura came back downstairs, Logan grabbed her stuff as well as his and they left the house and hopped in the car.

Logan grew more and more nervous as they got closer to the school and he _tried_ to remain calm as he parked his car and took Laura’s hand as they walked across the parking lot and into the school.

When they approached Laura’s classroom, Logan stopped just outside of it, not wanting to go inside and deal with Scott, before crouching down to her level. “Have a good day and I’ll get you right after school, okay?” Laura nodded and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“Good luck Daddy,” she pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking her stuff and going off into her classroom.

Logan took in a deep breath as he walked over to Charles’ office, seeing the door was open and knocking on it. Charles looked up from his desk and smiled at Logan. “There you are! Let me show you to your classroom,” he wheeled around his desk and led Logan out of his office. “So today is just a day for getting to know your class and I left your itinerary right on your desk,” Charles explained as they greeted passing students as he led Logan further down the halls, stopping outside of a classroom. “This is where you are and teachers lounge is in the kitchen, lunch in the main hall, both are very easy to find.” 

The bell rang then and then and the hallways cleared out. 

“Well good luck and see you in a couple of hours!” Charles disappeared then and Logan turned around and walked into his classroom. 

Here goes.

All eyes landed on him as he entered the classroom and it was deadly quiet.

“Alright everyone.” Logan announced and his eyes glanced around the room at every single one of them. “I’m your new teacher, Mr. Howlett. Now, starting with the first row, tell me your name and what subject you want to learn this year.”

 _Easy_. Logan could do this.

Each student did as he was told, except for one kid in the back.

“The names Gabe and I hate history.” The rest of the students laughed and Logan sighed.

“Why do you hate history?” Logan leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“It’s boring.” Gabe replied bluntly. “All the people are dead so what’s the point?” 

“Well without those dead people you wouldn’t be here Gabe, none of you would.” Logan looked around the room then and the rest of the students seemed uninterested. “Okay yeah, history is boring, but so fucking what?” The students laughed and Logan knew he probably shouldn’t swear, but this job was temporary, right? “It’s still history and you still gotta know it whether you like it or not.”

Gabe raised his hand then and Logan nodded at him to speak. “Why do we have to know it?”

“Because you don’t want to look dumb,” Logan replied bluntly and the students laughed more and Logan felt accomplished.

-  
The bell rang after the third period which started the beginning of lunch. Logan grabbed the paper bag he brought and followed the crowd of students over to the main hall, seeing it was completely swamped with students.

Logan spotted Hank at a table by himself and Logan walked right on over there, sitting down across from him. 

“Hey,” he greeted and Hank looked up from his book, giving Logan a small smile.

“Hey! How’s your day so far?” Hank took a bite out of his apple then and Logan started to unpack his own lunch.

“Pretty good so far. Surprisingly,” he let out a small laugh. 

“That’s good to hear. Most students are tough on new teachers, they certainly were for me,” Hank muttered and Logan saw him quickly look down at his book.

“What’s wrong with ya?” 

Hank took in a deep breath. “Just pretend to be invested in-

“Hey Bozo, who’s this guy?” Logan turned to see a blond guy, looking around Hank’s age, sit down right next to Logan. 

“Logan, this is Alex Summers. Alex, Logan Howlett. He’s new.” Hank mumbled and buried himself in his book again.

“So you’re the new guy,” Alex looked Logan up and down before extending his hand which Logan took. Certainly he wasn’t as bad as Scott, so far. “You’re the guy who cursed, right? My brother Gabe told me.” 

_Of course_ Gabe was the third brother, at least there weren’t any more of them. 

“So you liking it?” Logan nodded at Alex’s question. “Cool. Mind if I eat with you guys?”

“Is Scott joining us?” Logan blurted and cursed at himself, making Alex laugh.

“Nah, he’s too busy doing lunch monitoring. He wasn’t supposed to do it, but Hank didn’t want to do it.” Alex’s eyes landed on Hank, who looked up and snorted.

“By all means, Alex, why don’t you just do it then yourself?” Hank countered and Alex laughed. 

“I don’t want to do it. I’m just saying you’re the most suited for the job.” Hank blushed faintly before looking down at his book again. “You married or anything?”

Logan shook his head. “No, I have a daughter though. She goes to school here.” Alex gave a nod understanding and started to eat his own lunch. 

“Hey Bozo,” Alex poked Hank’s elbow, “whatcha reading?”

“Same book I started last week,” Hank sighed as he continued reading. 

“Why do you call him that?” Logan asked and Alex shrugged. 

“Because Hank’s got big feet.”

Hank closed his book then and gathered up his things. “Logan, I’ll see you around,” he gave him a faint smile before walking off. 

“He’s so sensitive,” Alex grumbled and Logan huffed.

“You’re mean to him,” he replied bluntly and Alex scoffed. 

“I’m not mean to him. Hank and I have known each other for years, I’ve always called him that and he’s got no problem with it.”

“Have you ever asked him?” Alex shook his head. “Then how do you know? It seems it bothers him.”

Alex shrugged it off. “If Hank had a problem with it, he’d do something about it.”

Logan stared at him with disbelief. These Summers boys were truly something. 

“Kid, I don’t know Hank that well but from what I’ve seen, he doesn’t seem to stand up for himself. Now-

“I’m just trying to get a reaction out of him,” Alex cut him off and Logan saw the faintest of blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Well you’re going about it the wrong way. Maybe be _nice_ to him and you’ll get the reactions you probably want.” 

Alex looked at Logan fully then, studying him. “What do I say?”

“Just compliment him. Say you like his glasses or something.”

Alex gave a nod, contemplating that decision. “Yeah, I can do that. And then what?”

“That’s it. Just leave it at that.” 

“Okay, I’ll do that.”

These Summers boys are very difficult. How could Charles manage having three?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Logan, gonna help everybody and it’s onkh the first day on the job. At least he didn’t see Scott!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut of the chapter!!! It’s rushed and quick but I promise there will be more!!!

The school week went by slowly but Logan started to get into the hang of things. His morning ritual became easier each day, as well as getting up at six in the morning.

Laura enjoyed having Logan at school with her, at least he thought she did, and he _always_ avoided Scott which was the best part. 

His students, especially Gabe, seemed to find history much more intriguing than they did on the first day. Logan also had his first test coming up Friday, just to see if his students were paying attention to the lesson too.

Currently, it was lunch time, which Logan now spent in his classroom, grading the worksheets from the previous classes.

There was a knock on his door then.

“Come in,” he mumbled as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“What did you do?” Logan looked up to see Hank was now in his room, a little frantic. 

“About?”

“Did you say something to Alex? Because he just told me he liked my glasses and he was being _genuine_ about it and then he just walked away!”

Logan knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “It’s a compliment.”

“I know! That’s what weird about it! Alex doesn’t compliment me!” Hank exclaimed as he started to pace. 

“Are you complaining that he gave you a compliment?” Logan chuckled to himself and went back to grading his papers. “I think you need to just relax McCoy.”

“So what do I do?!”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Kid, just stop overthinking it and let things happen.”

“Let things happen?” Hank repeated. “Like what?!”

Logan let out a heavy sigh and looked up at him again. “Hank, just act how you always do.” 

“Okay,” Hank nodded. “I can do that.”

He left his room then and Logan went back to work, hearing his door open again. “Hank-

“Not Hank,” Logan’s eyes snapped up to see Scott was now in his room, leaning against his door with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“What do you want Slim?” Logan resumed to his papers, gripping his pen a little tighter.

“I just wanted to talk.” Logan snorted. 

“‘Bout?” 

“Your daughter.”

Logan looked up at him again and set down his pen, giving him his full attention. “Is she in trouble?” Scott shook his head.

“Quite the opposite actually. She’s probably one of the brightest eight year olds I’ve ever had. Have you ever thought about advancing her?” Logan shook his head. “Well you should because my work is way too _easy_ for her. Her reading level is much beyond the others as well as her writing and math skills.”

“Really?” Scott nodded and he came over and stood across from him. 

“If you don’t mind, I was going to talk to Charles about it, see if he could see what grade she should be put in.”

“Go ahead. Whatever helps Laura is fine by me.” Logan resumed to his work then, assuming Scott would see himself out. He glanced up quickly, seeing Scott was still there, looking right at him. “Do you need something?”

Scott gave Logan a small smile then and shook his head. “Just thinking, at how good of a father you are.”

“Thanks?” 

Scott let out a small laugh. “You’re welcome. How’s Gabe doing?”

“Fine,” Logan looked back up at him then, wondering why Scott was still there. “Look Slim-

Scott surged forward and grabbed Logan by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Logan’s eyes went wide then and he stared at Scott _really_ confused when he pulled back. “W-What was that?”

“A kiss.” Scott smirked.

“Yeah no shit but _why_?” 

Scott shrugged. “Did you like it?”

Logan looked him up and down then. _Did_ he like kissing Scott? Certainly he didn’t mind it, but he was just _so_ confused. 

“Your my kid’s teacher and I teach your brother.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Scott teased as he came across Logan’s desk and pushed him back in his desk chair before straddling himself in his lap. 

Logan straightened himself in his seat and kept his hands on the arms of the chair, feeling Scott’s warm hands wrap around his neck, pulling him a little closer. “Whatcha trying to get at?”

“Look Logan, I don’t like you.”

“Clearly.”

“You don’t like me,” Scott continued, one of his hands trailing down the front of his shirt, “but maybe we can find a common ground.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek. “What do you say?”

Logan studied his face for a moment, seeing he looked serious, not that he could see his eyes or anything. “So you just want sex?”

Scott nodded. “How does that sound Logan?”

“Are you messing with me?” Scott smiled as he shook his head, his hand lowering itself more and more fill it reached Logan’s belt buckle. 

“I’ll prove it,” Scott started to kiss his neck then and Logan felt his belt being undone and the warmth of Scott’s hand was burning against the front of his jeans and Logan did enjoy the heat it brought and nearly jumped when Scott slipped his hand under and started to palm Logan through his boxers. “Relax,” he pressed a kiss below his ear and the grip Logan had on his chair tightened.

This was _crazy_. Logan was being palmed by the guy who he _hated_. He was biting down hard on his tongue to avoid letting anything slip from his mouth and thinking the grossest thoughts to hold off on getting hard because Scott _knew_ what he was doing.

“Come on Logan, let go,” Scott hissed into his ear. “Let me make you cum.”

Logan laughed a little breathlessly then. “I’m not going to,” he grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled it away, using his other hand to make himself decent down there again. “I’m not doing it in a fucking school, Slim.” 

“So you want to have sex?”

“If it means you’ll stop bugging me, then sure, I’ll have sex with you.” Scott smiled and pulled Logan into a chaste kiss before sliding off of his lap. 

“I know _exactly_ where to go. Think you can leave Laura in aftercare for a bit?” Logan sighed and nodded. “Great! I’ll meet you at my room at the end of the day!” Scott left then and Logan wanted to know what the hell he just got himself into.

-  
After the school day ended, Logan told Laura he had _work_ to do and she didn’t mind going to aftercare for a little bit. 

Logan waited till Scott’s room cleared out and be walked on in when it became empty. “Where we going?” Scott looked up from his desk and smiled. 

“Follow me.” Scott led him out of the classroom and down the hall into a dark room, flicking on the lights to see it was a storage closet. 

“Really?”

Scott shrugged. “It’s the best we have.” 

Logan didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to get this over with. 

He pressed Scott up against the wall then and started to undo his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. “I’m going to fuck you and then I’m going to pick up my daughter and leave, got it?”

“Sounds great,” Scott grinned.

Logan turned him around before sinking down to his knees, pushing Scott’s legs further apart. He didn’t have any lube and he assumed Scott didn’t either, so he’d have to rely on spit for this.

He dipped his tongue along Scott’s pucker, making him jerk. Logan smirked to himself and started lapping at Scott’s entrance, getting it wet enough before sticking his finger in his mouth and pressing it right into Scott, making him moan.

Logan kept fucking him with his finger a little roughly, but Scott didn’t seem to mind. He slid in a second finger and started to scissor him open, making Scott whimper. 

“You sure tease,” he huffed and Logan chuckled. 

“It’s called prepping.”

“Just do it,” he grumbled and Logan huffed, pulling his fingers out of Scott and undoing his pants, not acknowledging the fact that he was _really_ hard.

He turned Scott around and hoisted him against the wall with one hand while his other lined his cock up and pushed inside of Scott, making him let out this obscenely loud noise. 

Logan rolled his eyes and shut him up by kissing him bruisngly on the lips, keeping his hands firm on his hips as he thrusted into him. 

Scott’s mouth slipped open and Logan slid his tongue inside of his mouth, grunting against it. Scott seemed to melt in Logan’s arms and he had to grip him a little tighter to make sure he didn’t fall. 

“I’m close,” Scott pulled away for some air and he started panting.

“Slim, it hasn’t even been ten minutes.”

“I know, but god Logan you’re so big and it feels _so good_.” Scott mumbled out and Logan snapped his hips one more time, making Scott cry out as something warm and wet hit his stomach. “That was good.”

Logan slid out of him then and Scott pushed him against the other wall then, and Scott sunk to his knees, immediately taking Logan’s cock into his mouth.

“Scott-

Scott waved his hands at his words and sucked down on Logan firmly, starting to bob his head as he found a good rhythm. 

Logan breathed sharply out of his nose and was _really_ confused at why Scott was so good at this. Maybe he did this to all the new staff members, that had to be it.

He felt his balls tighten and he balled his hands into fists, letting out the quietest moan as he felt his orgasm rise in his chest, spilling into Scott’s mouth. 

Scott swallowed before pulling off and Logan made himself decent again. “See you tomorrow,” he muttered awkwardly before leaving the room and going to pick up Laura and act like _nothing_ happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh storage closet sex!!! I wonder if anyone will find out!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here!!! And it’s also the day after sex...

Logan walked into school Thursday like everything was normal because everything _was_ normal. He dropped Laura off at her classroom, making sure to be outside of the classroom, and gave her a big hug before walking to his classroom.

On his way, he saw Hank carrying a stack of papers, walking on over and taking some from him.

“Thanks,” Hank gave Logan a small smile and Logan walked with him to his classroom. “How are things going? I haven’t seen you outside of your room since Monday.” 

Logan shrugged. “Alright, busy. How’s your Summers situation?”

“Outside of the one compliment, nothing’s really changed.” Logan gave a nod of understanding. “What about Scott?”

“What about him?” Logan let out a nervous laugh. Why was he nervous?

“Is he still getting on your nerves?”

Logan shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah, but I found a way to deal with it,” he blurted and felt the faintest of blush creep onto his cheeks. 

“Oh really?” Hank asked, intrigued. “What way was that?”

Before he could respond, Alex thankfully came right on over and Logan practically dumped the stack of papers into his arms, making him quickly take it. 

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Alex let out a small laugh and Logan felt his mouth go dry.

“I-I gotta go,” he turned around on his heel and walked in the opposite direction.

“What’s his problem?” He heard Alex ask Hank.

“No idea.”

Logan breezed off to his classroom, breathing a sigh of relief when he got into his classroom, seeing all of his seats were filled already. 

He turned around and begin to write on his board.

“Alright everyone, your first quiz is tomorrow to see how well you all were paying attention this week.” Everyone stared back at him blankly. “Please, don’t all get excited at once,” he joked, making them laugh. “To make it easy on you all, it’s opened note too, so if any of you fail, you’re just stupid.” Everyone laughed some more.

Logan might just want to stick with this job.

-  
When lunch came, Logan didn’t really have an excuse to stay inside of his classroom, so he went to the cafeteria and went to the back where he saw Hank again, sitting down across from him.

“Happy?”

Hank glanced up from another book at let out a small laugh. “Very. But if you must know, Alex would sit with me and keep me company. It wasn’t that bad, outside of him stealing my food every once in awhile.”

“He steals your food?” Hank nodded. “Why?”

“Don’t know. He has his own lunch, I don’t know why he just doesn’t eat it himself. Speaking of the devil,” he turned his head to see where Hank was looking, seeing Alex was approaching, and grinning at Hank.

“Hey,” Alex sat down next to Logan and gave him a concerned look. “You doing okay? You were acting weird this morning.”

 _Fine, just fucked your brother_ Logan thought. _Shit sorry Charles_. Hopefully Charles wasn’t listening to his thoughts, but he probably already knew what happened anyway.

“Yeah, just long week,” he finally replied.

“Tell me about it,” Alex groaned and started to eat his own lunch. “And I heard Charles wants to do a field trip next week.”

That caught Hank’s attention.

“Really? Doesn’t he know how _bad_ those always go? Where does he want to go this time?” Hank made a sour face as he started to eat his grapes, Logan watched as Alex took one but Hank didn’t seem to mind.

“The theater.”

Hank scoffed. “That’s not going to go well. You remember the aquarium visit.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

“Aquarium visit?” Logan asked them both, confused.

“We went to the aquarium a couple of years ago and one of the tanks broke and someone stole a fish,” Alex explained dryly. “How, I don’t know, but it was _horrible_.”

“And the theater won’t be any better, I guarantee it.” Alex gave a nod of agreement to Hank’s words. “But you’re pretty tough Logan, so if you chaperoned, I’m sure things would go smoothly.”

“Does the whole school go?”

Hank nodded. “It’s such a mess. I always offer to organize it, but Charles _insists_ on doing it.”

“Be thankful, you don’t want that on your hands,” Alex pointed out. “Anyway, yeah there’s a field trip coming up and the thing is it has _nothing_ to do with anything that any of our students are learning. But everyone has to write a report on the whatever we’re seeing which means more papers for us to grade.”

“But that’s our job,” Logan sighed and Hank and Alex looked at each other before they both started laughing. “What?”

“Just because it’s our job, doesn’t make it _enjoyable_.” Alex breathed out, stealing more grapes from Hank, who finally moved the bag away. “But if you want, by all means, you can grade my stuff.”

Logan shook his head at them both and focused his attention on eating his lunch. Hank went back to his book and Alex quietly ate as well.

“This seat taken?”

Logan almost choked on his sandwich, recognizing that voice. 

“For my brother? Never!” Alex enthused and Logan _completely_ ignored Scott sitting down across from him and next to Hank. “We were just talking about the field trip that Charles wants. It’s gonna suck.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Logan could feel that fucking red visor on him but he would _not_ leave because that would look even more suspicious. “And Logan, I was looking for you.”

Logan’s head snapped up. “Why?”

“Because I wanted you to know that Charles is with Laura, performing the test.” Logan breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Good,” he muttered and went back to eating his lunch.

“Who’s Laura?” Alex asked.

“His daughter,” Hank answered and Logan glanced up to see Scott _and_ Alex looking at Hank a little nastily. The Summers boys were _very_ weird. “I saw them walking in this morning, she’s very cute.”

Logan gave him a faint smile. “Thanks.” 

“They’re so cute at that age,” Scott continued, looking back at Logan. “I remember when you were that little,” he looked over at Alex then. “You used to cling to Mom and help her cook.” Alex blushed then and shot Scott a glare.

“That’s cute,” Hank cooed. “Do you still cook?” Alex shook his head.

“He’s lying,” Scott laughed. “He cooked dinner last night.” 

“You’re such an ass,” Alex huffed before grabbing his things and storming off. 

“What’s up with him?” Scott shrugged at Hank’s question.

“Alex just has a little crush,” Scott laughed and Hank mumbled something before walking off himself. 

Just what Logan needed, to be alone with Scott.

“Has Hank said anything to you?” Logan shook his head. “Neither has Alex, but I see the way they look at each other.”

Logan looked at him weirdly. “What?”

“They clearly like each other,” Scott enthused. “Alex won’t admit it to me, but he’s been hung up on him forever.” Logan gave a nod understanding, thinking about mentioning it to Hank later. “And Lo-

Before Scott could say whatever he was going to say, the bell rang, ending lunch.

Logan stood up and left the cafeteria _very_ quickly and going right back to his classroom, feeling safe again. He would _not_ discuss yesterday with Scott _ever_. 

It was one and done and that’s how it would remain.

-  
Logan picked Laura up from her classroom right after school ended, picking her up in his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Have a good day?”  
Laura nodded and Logan smiled at her.

“Logan, may I speak with you for a moment?” Scott appeared in the doorway then and Logan felt an uneasiness form in his stomach, but he gave a nod of approval and set Laura down.

“I’ll be just a minute, wait right here, okay?” Laura nodded and Logan pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking into the empty classroom, hearing the door close behind him. “What’s this about, Slim?” Logan turned around to face him then, seeing Scott was smiling.

“Charles said Laura can be moved up to fifth grade. All we need is your permission,” Scott went over to his desk and handed Logan a piece of paper, which he glanced over, he’ll read it later. 

“I’ll talk to her about it,” he started to walk out then, halting when he felt a hand on his arm.

“I think we should talk about yesterday,” Scott began but Logan shrugged out of his grip. “Logan, please. I just want to talk.”

Logan huffed. “About what? It was a one time thing.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

Did Scott want to sleep with him _again_? 

“I can show you, in a proper setting of course, what my mouth can do,” Scott took a step closer and grabbed another piece of paper off of his desk, handing it to Logan as well. 

Logan looked Scott up and down, peering into that visor of his and barely making out his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I like you, Logan,” Scott’s arms came around his neck then and pulled his head in a little closer, “and I like the way you fuck me.” 

He gave a quick nod before turning around and leaving the classroom, getting Laura and going right home. 

When he looked at the second paper Scott gave him, seeing that it was a phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Scott admitted he likes Logan...or does he?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a little all over the place in my opinion lmao but enjoy!!!

Logan waited till Laura was asleep before he called Scott up later that night, wanting to discuss their earlier _conversation_.

“Hello?” Scott answered after the first couple of rings and Logan took a deep breath.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Logan,” he breathed his name coolly, “whats up?”

“You told me the other day you didn’t like me yet today you tell me you do.” Logan grumbled and Scott laughed on the other end. “Slim, this isn’t funny. I don’t want no feelings involved.”

“God Logan, you act like I’m in love with you or something. Just because I like you doesn’t mean anything, relax,” Scott sounded snotty on the other end and Logan wanted to hang up on him. “I just want sex, okay?”

Logan ran a hand over his face and crawled into bed. “Why me? No one else in the school turn you on?”

“I think you’re forgetting that I blew you.”

“And you’re forgetting that you came in five minutes,” he retorted and he knew he was pissing Scott off. “One and done, Slim.”

“Fine.”

Logan heard a loud beep and he pulled his phone away to see Scott had hung up on him. He shrugged it off and set his phone down and drifted off to sleep.

-  
Friday morning was great. Logan got all of his tests graded and everyone in his morning periods did well which meant that he was _probably_ going to stick to the job. 

_Especially_ since he didn’t have to see Scott Summers’ face _at all_.

Logan happily made his way down to the main hall for lunch, taking his usual seat across from Hank, who was reading as usual.

“You’re smiling,” Hank glanced up at Logan then and gave him a weird look. “Why?”

“Because my Summers situation is absolutely taken care of. Scott is completely off my back.”

“Lucky,” Hank grumbled as he ate his lunch. “Alex is _still_ on my case nearly everyday. He even wants to hangout this weekend.”

Logan simply shrugged and started to eat his lunch as well. “Maybe he likes you.”

Hank snorted. “Yeah right.”

“Who likes Hank?” Alex sat down next to Logan as always, looking between the two of them, confused. 

“Nobody,” Hank muttered but Alex kept pressing.

“Someone has a crush on you, Bozo? Who is it?”

“It doesn’t matter-

“Yes it does!” 

“No it doesn’t!”

Logan sighed; he was working with children. 

“Enough!” He hollered and both of them stopped their bickering. “Can I enjoy my lunch or are you two going to continue to yell for the next ten minutes?”

Alex huffed and got up to leave then, making Hank and Logan sit alone once more. 

“I think we’re officially on the Summers death wish,” Hank muttered and Logan chuckled.

“What makes ya say that?”

“Scott’s giving you a death glare.” 

Logan turned his head around, not even caring if he was being subtle about it, to see Hank was correct: Scott was glaring right at him. “Whatever,” he mumbled and turned back around. 

“Do you mind me asking what exactly _happened_ between you two?” Hank pried a little bit and Logan felt his cheeks heat up _just_ a little.

“Can’t tell ya, you know how those boys are,” he dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

“That’s very-Oh hey there,” Hank’s eyes landed next to Logan and he started to smile.

Logan followed his gaze to see Laura was now standing at his side. “Daddy, I have a question,” she whispered, glancing a little nervously at Hank. 

“What’s the question?” Logan picked her up and sat her down in his lap.

“Can I sleepover at my friend’s house tonight?”

“Are their parents okay with it?” Laura nodded. “Then it’s okay with me.” Laura grinned and hugged her arms around Logan’s neck before turning around and sitting in his lap, starting to eat some of his lunch. “Laura, this is Dr. McCoy, can you say hi?” 

“Hi,” Laura gave a small wave and Hank grinned.

“She’s so cute,” he cooed. 

“I take it you’re not around kids a lot?”

Hank shook his head. “Outside of here, no. I’m an only child. It was lonely, for me at least, but I turned out pretty okay.” Logan gave a nod of understanding and kissed Laura on her head when she got off of his lap and went back over to her table. “Laura seems-Oh hey Scott.”

 _Why_ was Scott there? 

Logan didn’t look up to acknowledge his presence, he simply just kept minding his own business.

“Logan, may I speak with you for a moment?” Scott gritted out and Logan turned to look at him, seeing he looked completely _pissed_ off. “It’s important.”

“Fine,” Logan stood up and Scott’s hand enclosed tightly around his arm as he practically ran him out of the cafeteria and took him into Scott’s empty classroom, locking the door behind him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Scott crossed his arms over his chest and backed Logan up against the wall.

“Slim-

“Flirting it up with Hank?! He’s so much younger than you!” Scott tugged at his hair in frustration and Logan bit back the urge to laugh. “And not to mention Alex likes him so not only will you be betraying him but Charles will be _very_ upset with you!”

Logan let out a small chuckle. “You done?”

“No! What is it about Hank, huh? Is it because he’s Beast every now and then?!”

Logan tuned out of Scott’s ramble then and watched as he started to pace in front of him, spewing the most _ridiculous_ things Logan believed he ever heard come out of anyone’s mouth. 

It occurred to him then that Scott was _jealous_. 

“Scott,” Logan stopped his pacing by grabbing his wrist, getting his visor to meet his eyes, “you think I have a thing for _Hank_?”

“Well don’t you?”

Logan shook his head. “Kid is just a friend. He’s all Alex’s.” Scott gave a nod of understanding and started to chew on his lower lip then as if he was nervous. “Do you like me?” 

“I don’t see how that’s relevant-

“Yes or no?”

Scott puffed out his cheeks as they turned pink. “Yes.”

“You sure as hell got a weird way of showing it,” he laughed and Scott shrugged.

“I like watching you get riled up.” Logan laughed some more and Scott’s lips turned up into a smile, but it was a nervous one. “Do you want to still have sex?”

Logan stared back at Scott blankly as he thought. He _wouldn’t_ mind continuing on with the sex, but they came to an agreement that they wouldn’t get feelings involved, but Scott already admitted he liked Logan so that agreement was out of the question. 

Logan could try to date Scott, since yes, he did have _some_ feelings for him that he won’t even admit himself, but what if they broke up? He didn’t want Laura to get caught in the mix.

But Scott would only be her teacher for the rest of the year, and she would possibly get moved up anyway, so no harm done, right?

Logan’s hand released from his wrist and moved down to his waist, pulling him close. He rested his under hand on Scott’s cheek, taking in the shiver it produced, before leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips. 

Scott kissed him back immediately and his hands wrapped around Logan’s neck, his fingers starting to run themselves through his hair. Logan flipped their positions so Scott was against the door now and Logan brought his hands down to Scott’s thighs and hoisted him up.

Logan started to smile against the kiss and he didn’t even know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These stubborn boys finally fessed up!!! Some drama ensues in the next one though (nothing major)! Thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here, sorry for the wait!! Enjoy!!

Logan walked out of school Friday afternoon with a hickey on his neck and a smile on his face. He invited Scott over for dinner later that night, meaning he was going to order pizza and then fuck Scott on the couch, since they were both free.

Logan eventually snapped out of his gaze when he got in his car and drove home, taking a quick shower before Scott would arrive.

Just as he got out of the shower, he heard a knock on his door. 

“Shit,” he muttered as he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the door, peeping through to see Scott was already there. “You’re early,” Logan commented once he opened the door and Scott beamed at him.

“And you’re wearing nothing,” he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “Maybe,” his hands started to roam at the hem of his towel, “we should both be wearing nothing.”

Logan gripped his wrist as he met his visor. “Don’t you want dinner before dessert?”

Scott shrugged. “I always had a sweet tooth.” He pushed Logan back against the wall then and lowered himself to his knees, continuing to take off the towel. “That was quick,” he smirked and Logan watched as he took ahold of his cock, giving it a couple of slow strokes.

“Shut up, Slim.”

“Mhm,” Scott parted his lips and took Logan’s cock in his mouth, already seeming to find a good rhythm.

“You like sucking me off, don’t you?” Scott nodded at his words and Logan buried his fingers in his hair. “You think about this when you’re teaching, don’t you? In a room full of children and all you can think about is my cock.” Scott nodded again as he took in more of his cock, making Logan throw his head back. “Monday, at lunch, I’m blowing you.”

Scott shook his head and pulled off, his lips bright red and glistening with spit. “Can’t, we have the field trip, it’s official now. So lunch will be there which means no real privacy.”

“Great,” he huffed and Scott took his cock back in his mouth, taking in more than before. “We should go upstairs, I wanna fuck you.”

Scott immediately scrambled to his feet and Logan led the way. He pushed Scott down on the bed and laid over him, pawing at his clothes as he met his lips in a hungry kiss.

The sound of a phone ringing made them pull apart. 

Scott groaned and Logan started to press kisses to his neck as he answered the phone. “Hello?” Logan unbuttoned his shirt and started to nip at his exposed skin. “What do you mean you’re not home? He didn’t pick you up? Have you tried calling him?” Scott sighed and Logan glanced up to see he was frowning. “Okay, I’ll call him.”

“Everything alright?” 

Scott shook his head. “Alex forgot to pick up Gabe. Keep going though,” he gave him a sheepish smile and Logan did as he was instructed. “Alexander Summers where the hell are you and why haven’t you picked up Gabe?” Scott spoke firmly into his cell as he called up his brother. “Woah woah, Alex slow down. What happened?” Logan looked up again to see Scott was now sitting upright. “He did _what_?! For what? You didn’t do anything! Okay, yeah I’ll be on my way.” Scott hung up and looked at Logan with an apologetic smile. “I have to go, Alex got fired.”

“What?” Logan looked at him with shock. “For what?”

“He didn’t say, he said it just came out of nowhere. Charles just called him in his office and told him he was.” Scoff started to button his shirt back up. “I’m sorry.”

Logan shook his head, dismissing his words. “Don’t worry about it,” he gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

“I’ll call you,” Scott promised and Logan quickly threw on some clothes as well before walking him out, giving him a final kiss goodbye. 

-  
Later that night, Logan got a call, but it wasn’t from Scott, it was a number he didn’t recognize.

“Hello?” 

“Logan, hey it’s Hank,” Hank whispered on the other end. “I don’t know if you heard or not but Alex got _fired_ and now I’m scared that I’ll be next, aren’t you?”

Hank was calling him about _this_?

“I mean if I was, I wouldn’t really care,” Logan grumbled honestly. He’d only been at the job for a week, he wasn’t _that_ attached yet. “Why are you whispering?”

“Oh because Alex came over and told me the news himself and he was nearly in tears and I gave him some ice cream and now he’s asleep on my lap.”

“Got it,” Logan replied as he got into bed himself. “Did he say why?”

“No. All he said was Charles just came to him after school and told him that he was, that’s it.”

“Poor kid,” Logan yawned and closed his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Hank agreed with a sigh. “But I wonder why he came to me though, of all people. Maybe he does like me, but he has a weird way of showing it.”

Logan smiled at that as he thought of Scott. “Those are the-Hold on,” he got out of bed when he heard the knock on his door. He walked downstairs and opened up the door to see Scott was back and changed into a pair of pajamas. “I’ll call you back.” He hung up then and Scott gave him a hug before Logan lead him upstairs and they got into bed.

“It seems so odd,” Scott muttered as he rested his head on Logan’s chest. “I have no idea why Charles would fire him,” Logan started to rub his back soothingly. “Maybe I should call him tomorrow,” he wondered and Logan pressed a kiss to his head as he yawned.

“Maybe. Would he tell you what happened though?” Scott shrugged. 

“It doesn’t hurt to try.”

Logan nodded to that. “Scott,” he tilted his head up to look at him, “do you think that Charles knows what we did?”

“He might, but he hasn’t mentioned it.”

“Yet.”

“Yeah, _yet_. I just don’t get it, you know? Alex has been at that school before he could even _spell_ school. Why the sudden change?” Logan wished he had an answer for Scott, but all he could do was give him a kiss on the head and tell him things would be alright.

But Logan wasn’t even sure if he could believe himself.

-  
Monday morning came by quickly, to Logan’s dismay, and he felt a little nervous walking into school. 

He dropped Laura at her class like usual, exchanging a smile with Scott, before heading down to his classroom.

On the way, Logan saw Alex in a classroom, packing up his things. Logan walked on in there and Alex quickly glanced up before looking back down.

“You okay?”

“Just peachy,” Alex huffed and roughly threw his stapler in the box in front of him. “Charles is combining both chemistry and biology and he’s giving both subjects to Hank, who is apparently more qualified for the job then I am. And Hank isn’t even going to take it!” Alex rambled and flopped down into his swivel chair. “And because he won’t take it, he’s getting _moved_ to be an English teacher and I’m out of a job!” Alex buried his head in his hands and took in a deep breath. 

“That doesn’t seem like-

“Charles? Yeah, I know,” Alex kicked at his desk in frustration. “But nothing will change his mind. And Hank is being ridiculously stubborn too since he won’t take the offer and he _hates_ English.” Alex stood up again and started to erase what was written on his board. “But Charles still wants me to go on the school trip!”

Maybe Logan should talk to Charles.

“I’ll be back,” he told Alex, who wasn’t really listening since he started cursing to himself, and walked out of Alex’s classroom and made his way over to Charles’ study, seeing Scott was already there.

“Logan,” Charles’ tone was serious and he was looking at him a little sternly. “Close the door behind you and take a seat.” 

Oh shit. Charles knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Charles knows what happened in the storage closet...
> 
> Will Logan and Scott be out of a job soon?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!! Had an injury that prevented me from getting to this sooner but it’s here, enjoy!!

Logan sat down next to Scott, avoiding meeting his eyes as well as Charles’.

He was so getting fired.

“Why would you be getting fired, Logan?” 

His eyes snapped up to look at Charles, who was looking back at him almost instantly. 

“Why did you call Scott and I in here?”

Charles inhaled sharply through his nose and sat up a little straighter in his chair as he looked at the two of them. 

“I will admit,” he began slowly and Logan automatically reached out for Scott’s hand, god that Summers ass made him a damn softy, and quickly dropped it when Charles looked at that sudden movement, “I noticed you two have become… _close_. Supply closet close.”

F.I.R.E.D. 

“And I have to say, it's about time.”

“ _What_?!” Logan and Scott blurted together, exchanging a weird look with one another before looking back over at Charles, who was cackling.

“You two,” he breathed in and laughed, “Alex and Hank, so… _gullible_.”

Charles’ hair slowly shifted to red and his whole skin went blue.

“Raven!” Scott shot up in his seat and glared down at her. “What the hell?! Where’s Charles?!”

“You know,” she waved her hand in the air, “somewhere off with Erik. He wanted me to take over for this week, well, after Monday I mean. Everything went right into plan,” she grinned and leaned back in his chair almost proudly. 

“But Alex-

“Just a little _nudge_ for him to fall _perfectly_ into Hank’s arms. I was getting so _bored_ of them just pining, I had to do something.”

Logan buried his head in his hands. He was relieved, _very_ relieved, but he couldn’t believe Charles would let _Raven_ take charge and pull a scheme like this.

“How did you know? About the closet?” Scott asked and Logan had no idea _why_ Scott would even ask.

“Because it’s where _everyone_ goes,” she replied as if it was obvious.

Logan needed to find another job.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Alex slammed the door to Hank’s classroom, making him jump and get excess chalk on his blackboard.

“Alex-

“Did you know?” Alex demanded, feeling his plasma starting to boil under his skin. 

“Know what?”

“That it was your _precious_ friend Raven the whole damn time! She was the one that fired me and it turns out I’m not even fired!” Alex exclaimed and kicked at one of the chairs. “It was her way of trying to get us together and I hate that it worked!”

Hank blinked as he set his chalk down and dusted his hands off. “She was?”

“God McCoy,” Alex rolled his eyes and took five large steps till he was right in front of him, “with a big brain like yours you’re pretty fucking dense sometimes,” he mumbled.

“I am _not_ dense,” Hank retorted and backed Alex up against the board. 

“You’re going to get my shirt dirty,” Alex didn’t budge on moving though, not with Hank pressed up against him like this.

Hank leaned in a little closer then and Alex eagerly licked his lips. “Maybe you should just take it off,” he lowered his head down even more and Alex met his lips in a tender kiss. 

He was _so_ getting laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everything in between:
> 
> -Logan and Scott tease each other when they work together and don’t act like they’re together   
> -They also fuck at lunch but ya know, it happens  
> -Laura basically accepts Scott as her second parent and sometimes Laura won’t go to sleep if Scott won’t be there   
> -That eventually leads to Scott just moving in  
> -Logan gushes like a teenager over how cute Scott is with Laura and just randomly out of nowhere Logan tells him he loves him
> 
> -Alex ALWAYS bothers Hank during class since their classrooms are right across from each other  
> -Complete sweetheart to him during lunch  
> -Still steals his food but Hank steals kisses in return   
> -Scott’s extremely happy they’re together but Gabe was a little wary since he was protective over him because yeah 
> 
> Charles is gonna come back confused as hell since his whole staff is fucking but you know, that’s life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the lovely feedback!! Hope you all enjoyed!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Logan, I think you’ll be seeing and later doing other things to that man again...
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
